My little cat cub
by Kitetheblade
Summary: Haven't seen alot of Panther storys. ONE SHOT. PANTHER X WOLF


Hi everyone this is kitetheblade. I have a full weekend and I wanted to do this 1-shot at Panther and Wolf... Panther is so abused in these fan fictions.  
I don't really read alot of Panther fanfics except for Thierry. (It's cute) So now I wanted to do a perverted thing with Panther and his "leader".

ENJOY EVERYONE :D

* * *

I OWN THIS FANFICTION BUT NOT THE CHARACTERS.  
(But I'm in Nintendo's will)

* * *

Panther laid on his floor staring at the ceiling. He was tired from all missions that him and his team was doing. Ever since he came back from his vacation he hadn't quite gotten used to working over and over again. That wasn't the worst part about it all. He felt different when he was near Wolf. When Wolf got near him he started to shake like an earthquake was happening. Even when Wolf tried to talk to him he would just stammer and began sweating. He turned his body and curled into a ball. The worst part was the fact that just thinking about him would make him hard. He sighed and got up to just lay back down on his bed.

Panther woke up early and walked out of his room with a tight shirt and loose pants on. He walked though the hallway until he hit Wolf's bedroom door. He opened it slightly and looked though it to see he was just waking up. Panther kept the door open and kept staring as Wolf got out of bed nude. Panther stared glossy eyed as Wolf began stretching his body out. Wolf finally pulled some boxers on and Panther backed into the wall behind him. His body shaking, sweating, and he was panting. Wolf opened his door all the way and looked out at Panther, "What are you doing? Is something wrong with you?" Panther looked at Wolf and then ran off away from him back to his own room. He locked his door and started panting again, "at least he didn't notice me staring at him."

"Everyone go to the docking bay. We have another mission." Panther got up from his bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He shook his head at the pitiful excuse that was him, "God Panther stop acting this way." He walked out of his room and walked to the docking bay. He noticed that Leon wasn't there and Wolf was also not present. "Where the hell is everyone!?" He walked up to a bunch of crates that were just from the last mission and leaned on them. He looked left and saw Wolf coming his way, "Well it took you long enough to get here." Wolf grabbed him and wheeled him around the crate, "Panther what has gotten into you lately? Your different ever since you came back from that vacation." Panther started shaking again as he felt Wolf against him. He knew he couldn't keep his dick under control so he tried to make a excuse, "It's nothing now get off me." Panther struggled around but couldn't get out of Wolf's grasp, "No your telling me what's wrong now!!" Panther felt his member rising and went into a frenzy to get Wolf away from him, but he wouldn't let go. "Wolf please just let go... Nothing is wrong please."

Wolf didn't buy it, he only leaned onto him and whispered into his ear, "then why are you getting so hard just standing here." Panther gasped as Wolf backed off away from him. Panther started stammering and muttering to himself, "I...It...It's n..no...nothing...W...Wolf." Wolf's eyes shot open and stared into Panther's eyes, "You... You don't have a crush on me do you?" Panther slumped down onto the ground and began shaking his head, "No...never, why would I have a crush on the leader of star wolf?" Wolf crouched down and looked at Panther shaking his head, "Are you sure?" He kept shaking his head and started crying in his lap.

Wolf stood up and shook his head at him, "Get up Panther, you don't need to be crying like a baby that just saw there parents get killed. Panther looked up at him and only kept crying. "Ya I expected nothing more from the cold and heartless Wolf O-Donelle." He stood up and started walking towards the Black rose when Wolf spun him around and pushed him against the crates, "Who said I was done talking to you." Panther closed his eyes and hung his head, "what do you mean? It's not like you like me to." Wolf lifted his head with a claw and stared at him with hard eyes, "What makes you think that." Panther's eyes widened as Wolf drew in and kissed him on the lips softly. Wolf parted and looked at his eyes, "I was scared something happened to you. When you came back I was so relieved that you were safe." Panther looked away, "What about all those girls that you keep bragging about. Saying your the king of making love to women." Wolf shook his head, "I never really did have sex with any women, I only said that to make myself sound good to you guys."

Panther looked up at his leader, "So your...your a..." Wolf roiled his eyes, "Yes I'm a virgin." Panther smiled, "Well that makes two of us." Wolf smacked him on top of the head, "I could tell that to you by now, ever since you stared at me though my door." Panther blushed and looked away. Wolf grabbed his paw and pulled away from the ships to the bedrooms. "Let's go we can stop being virgins together." Panther only nodded and walked with him. Wolf opened his bedroom door and pulled Panther in. He closed it and locked the door, "So since we have no experience with this... what do we do?" Panther remembered him making out with a women before he got to her bedroom, but stopped and never saw her again. He stood up and walked over to Wolf, "I guess here."

He pushed him softly against the wall and press his lips on him. Wolf wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. Panther only responded by daring to let his tongue lick his lips. Wolf opened his mouth while he took off Panther's shirt and squeezed his back. Panther let his tongue move though Wolf's mouth as fast as he could. He parted there Mouthe's and started lifting Wolf's shirt off. Wolf sneered and pulled him back in for another make out session. They circled around the room and Wolf pushed him down onto the bed. Wolf unzipped his pants and pulled them off making Panther blush again. Wolf laid back on him and kissed him gently on the neck making Panther moan softly. Wolf slid Panther's boxers off him and kept kissing every spot between his neck and his dick.

Panther looked down at Wolf before he put his mouth over his whole dick and made Panther nearly jump with pleasure. Wolf moved his head up and down all the time holding Panther still while he struggled around with pleasure. Panther moaned more and more feeling ecstatic about Wolf doing what his dream's could only make him wish for. Panther stopped struggling and grabbed the sheets fast, "W...Wolf..!!" He was nearing his climax and started panting again. Wolf sucked harder and faster all the while, making him moan with more pleasure. Panther came inside Wolf's mouth, making him stop to drink most of it up. "I don't know what I'm doing now but I think this is right." He rubbed the rest of it on his dick and lifted one of Panther's leg. Panther lifted his head to see what Wolf was doing when he felt a tickle near his ass. His eyes went wide as he felt Wolf's dick go into him, he cried out but Wolf covered his mouth with his hand, "If I can deal with sucking you off you can deal with this." Panther nodded his head, and let Wolf take the lead.

Wolf pulled his hip's back and rammed back in making Panther slam his eyes shut and and grip the sheets harder. Wolf looked at him at moved around a little until Panther arched his back. He backed up and rammed against that making him gasp with pleasure. Wolf kept hitting the spot over and over again till his body started shaking. His hits became rapid jerks and he felt his climax coming up. He looked down at Panther who was moaning with joy from all of the excitement. Wolf hit one last time and came inside of Panther. He pulled out of him and laid next to him pulling pillows under there heads. "So... how was the first time?" Panther only yawned and looked at him, "Tiring." Wolf pulled him close and let Panther lay on his shoulder, "Your going to be my little cat cub." Panther yawned again and closed his eyes, "Alright, it's nice to know your not as cold as everyone thinks." Wolf only chuckled and fell asleep with Panther in his arms. All was peaceful.

THE END

Hope you liked my 1- shot :D

I worked really hard on it. REVIEW IT IF YOU CAN :D


End file.
